


Telling Friends

by ack



Series: Betty x Jughead [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 5 + 1, 5 Times, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, SO FLUFFY, mhmm, there's a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: 5 times the gang didn't believe Betty and Jughead were together (and they set them right) + one time someone knew all along





	

1\. **REGGIE**

"So Betty," Reggie's form leans over hers as she gathers books from her locker.

He has one arm supporting him on the lockers and the other runs through his hair, "You free tonight? You still haven't had a cup of what Reggie's serving." The smug grin on his face falls when Betty laughs and an arm falls across her shoulders.

"Hey Reginald," Jughead gives a small wave with his free arm, "is what your serving any good? I'm feeling kind of peckish," Jughead finishes his point by giving Betty a peck on the cheek.

"Oh please, you two?" Reggie gestures between them with a disgruntled look in his face.

"Yes Reg," Betty smiles, "so if you want to join us and the rest of the gang, we will be at Pops later tonight," she shuts her locker, pulling lightly on Jughead's sweater to get him to follow her to class as he was still giving Reggie the stink-eye.

"What has you in a mood?" Betty asks, changing their position to hold hands. Jughead looks down at their hands together then back up to Betty, thinking on it a moment. "I know we told Archie, but I think he thinks it was a joke," Jughead says and Betty laughs, then gets more serious.

"Now that you say it, Veronica didn't believe me either,"

"We should break it to them,"

"What do you want to do to get them to believe us?" Betty looks up at him as the stop outside the classroom.

"Well, we have science now," Jughead holds back a smile, "let's show them some chemistry," he deadpans.

 

2\. **VERONICA**

Almost immediately after they enter the classroom-

"Hey Betty over here!" Veronica calls Betty over to her lab station. Betty exchanges a look with Jughead as they walk towards an open station.

"Betty is with me," Jughead says with a grin, sitting down beside her and hooking an arm around her waist. Betty blushes at the possessive gesture and nods towards Veronica.

"Alright then, I'll be with Mr. Late I guess. You guys coming to Pops tonight?" Veronica responds, clearly missing what they are trying to say. Jughead's thumb starts to brush up and down on Betty's side.

"Yeah, I'm going with Juggie," Betty awkwardly touches his face, but it turns into a light caress and now Jughead is blushing slightly.

Veronica looks over now, "Ohhh," she smiles, "so you were being serious," she looks happy about this, "you two are the epitome of cuteness, jeez."

Betty and Jughead laugh as they relax in their seats for class.

 

3\. **ARCHIE**

Archie bursts into class a good ten minutes late, and takes the seat beside Veronica.

After he is settled in for class, Jughead leans over towards him and whispers, "You know I'm with Betty right?"

"I have eyes," Archie says, and Jughead breathes out, relieved, "you guys are lab partners today, we will be tomorrow, it's alright pal," Archie continues and and Jughead groans, frustrated.

Betty leans over, "Ronnie, make it clear for him please," and Veronica nods.

Veronica grabs Archie's face from where it is looking at the other pair and brings it to face hers, "Archiekins, they are together," she says, "as in dating."

Archie turns his head as much as he can in Veronica's grasp and looks at Betty and Jughead who are smiling sheepishly, "Cool."

 

4\. **KEVIN**

Although they are in the same class and sit in the same area, Kevin had missed this entire exchange as he was caught up in the supply closet... with Moose.

Because of this, Jughead and Betty were surprised when he approached them after class.

"Betty," Kevin starts, Betty and Jughead share an amused glance, "I heard that you and," he gestures to Jughead, "are an item." He finishes before crossing his arms.

"Well you just missed us running through a field of flowers towards each other," Jughead deadpans, and Betty nudges him.

Both Betty and Kevin are giving him looks now. Kevin's being disbelief and Betty's being 'cut it out but yes that was funny'.

Betty can Jugheads annoyance and pulls him into a side hug, "Seriously Kev," she kisses Jughead's cheek to illustrate her point, "we are together."

She feels Jughead soften against her as Kevin says, "okay," then takes of down the hall without another word.

Betty calls out after him, "you're coming to Pops right?"

Without turning around Kevin replies, "yep!"

Jughead relaxes his embrace from where he was holding Betty so instead he has his arm around her as they make their way down the hall towards the hall where their lockers are.

Betty feels Jughead get tense again, "what is it?"

Jughead is silent for a moment before he responds, "why is no one believing us today?"

Betty pokes him with a small smile, "maybe we are just too good to be true," then kisses him on the cheek once again, feeling him relax once more. Jughead gives her a halfhearted grin before she continues, "meet me out front so you can walk me to Pops."

 

5\. **CHERYL**

The gang is all at Pops, sprawled between two booths. Some of the teens are standing, some leaning over the barrier between the booths, and a few are sitting. Of the few sitting, Betty and Jughead share the bench of one of the booths, Betty leans into Jughead who has his arm around her.

The bell of the front entrance rings out, signalling the arrival of one Cheryl Blossom.

Her eyes go directly to the pair on the side of the booth as she stalks towards the group.

"Am I to believe that Cooper finally found a guy to take her?" She quips, making Jughead tense up, "what are you paying him," she looks down to his plate, "hamburgers?"

Betty freezes, and Jughead has had enough of this.

"Nope," he says loudly, "not paying me," he stares Cheryl down, waiting for her to ask what he thinks she is going to.

"Prove it," she says.

That's all the permission he needs.

He rests a hand on Betty's face, turning it towards his own, the other snaking around her back. He lowers his face, pressing his lips against hers. Betty, no longer frozen, grips the front of his sweater in an effort to bring him closer, and changes the angle of the kiss. The world fades away for a moment, nothing but the glide of their lips against one another, and the slightest brush of tongue. Then they hear a cough and break apart abruptly, both of them blushing furiously. PDA was never either of their things.

"Well, I guess I believe you for sure now," Kevin says, avoiding eye contact. Cheryl rolls her eyes and leaves to get her order, a few of the gang nodding along to Kevin's comment and Veronica giving them a thumbs up. Betty slides off of where she had moved nearly completely into Jughead's lap and curls her hair behind her ears. Jughead grabs her hand and intertwined their fingers. Betty looks to him to see him looking at her, and they smile.

 

+1.  **POP**

"Here's your malts," Pop drops the tray off on the table without missing a beat, about to leave when Jughead starts talking to him.

"By the way Pop, me and Betty are together," Jughead says, grinning up at the man that makes his favourite hamburger.

"I know, it's been a while hasn't it?' Pop replies, and Jughead squawks. Pop taps his nose with a knowing smile, "I know everything," before he walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic here on AO3 (I love constructive criticism babes)  
> I have written a few things over on my side tumblr: riverdalehighvixens  
> I'll be posting all that I have written over there here soon, sorted by pairing.  
> (I accept prompts in my tumblr inbox <3)


End file.
